civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Justinian I (Civ4)
Justinian I (11 May 483 – 13/14 November 565) was the Eastern Roman (Byzantine) Emperor from 527 to 565. General Info Justinian leads the Byzantines in Civilization IV: Beyond the Sword. Unique Unit: Cataphract Unique Building: Hippodrome Starting Techs: The Wheel, Mysticism AI Traits *Strategy: military (2) and religion (5). *Favourite religion: Christianity. *Wonder Construct random: 30 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attitude: 1 (from -1 to 2). *Base Peace Weight: 4 (from 0 to 10). *Warmonger Respect: 1 (from 0 to 2). *Espionage Weight: 110 (from 50 to 150). *Refuse To Talk War Threshold: 10 (from 6 to 10). *No Tech Trade Threshold: 15 (from 5 to 20). *Tech Trade Known Percent: 30% (from 0 to 100). *Max Gold Trade Percent: 5% (from 5 to 20). *Max War Rand: 100 (from 50 to 400). *Raze City Prob: 0 (from 0 to 75). *Build Unit Prob: 35 (from 0 to 40). *Close Borders Attitude Change: -4 (from -4 to -2). *Same Religion Attitude Change Limit: 6 (from 2 to 7). *Different Religion Attitude Change: -2 (from -2 to 0). *Favorite Civic Attitude Change Limit: 4 (from 1 to 6). *Demand tribute will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request help will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request technology will be refused when: furious. *Request strategic bonus will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request happiness bonus will be refused when: furious. *Request health bonus will be refused when: furious. *Request map will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request declare war will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request declare war them will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request stop trading will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request stop trading them will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request adopt civic will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request convert religion will be refused when: friendly or worse. *Request open borders will be refused when: furious. *Request defensive pact will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request permanent alliance will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request vassal will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Max War Nearby Power Ratio: 110 (from 80 to 130). *Max War Distant Power Ratio: 70 (from 30 to 100). *Max War Min Adjacent Land Percent: 1 (from 0 to 4). *Limited War Rand: 60 (from 40 to 200). *Limited War Power Ratio: 80 (from 80 to 130). *Dogpile War Rand: 100 (from 25 to 100). *Make Peace Rand: 20 (from 10 to 80). *Demand Rebuked Sneak Prob: 60 (from 0 to 100). *Demand Rebuked War Prob: 5 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attack Odds Change: 2 (from 0 to 6). *Worse Rank Difference Attitude Change: -2 (from -3 to 0). *Better Rank Difference Attitude Change: 0 (from 0 to 4). *Share War Attitude Change Limit: 3 (from 2 to 4). *Vassal Power Modifier: 20 (from -20 to 50). Civilopedia Entry Justinian the First, known as Flavius Petrus Sabbatius Iustinianus in Latin, was emperor of the Byzantine Empire from 527 until his death in 565. His four decades of rule marked the greatest expansion of the Byzantine Empire since its split with the Roman Empire and a sweeping revival in the Christian religion. Born in a small village in modern Macedonia, Justinian had little connection to power in Constantinople as a youth. It was the rise of his uncle, Justin, a Byzantine general who succeeded the Emperor Anastasius, which drew young Justinian from the Macedonian pastures into cosmopolitan Constantinople. Justinian served his uncle as a close advisor for a decade before the passing of Emperor Justin transferred the diadem to Justinian. With Justinian's rise to power, two other important faces rose to prominence. Belisarius, a close friend of Justinian, became the leader of Justinian's armies and proved himself as a brilliant tactician. The second face belonged to his beautiful and savvy wife, Theodora, who took on the role that Justinian himself once filled, that of the emperor's closest advisor. One of Justinian's first actions as Emperor was to order a collection of all Roman law, the Corpus Juris Civilis. But not long after the first issuing of the Corpus, an uprising among two rival chariot racing factions, the Blues and the Greens, engulfed Constantinople in a wave of violence and conflagration. Enterprising powers within the city allied against Justinian, using the chaos to declare a new Emperor, Hypatius, a nephew of Anastasius. Justinian, unsure of the strength of usurpers, decided to flee the city, but his brave wife refused. Instead, Belisarius was ordered to take two divisions and quell the uprising, which he did with ruthless ability, trapping rioters in the Hippodrome and killing nearly 30,000 before the riot was finally put down. The damage done to the city after the riots was substantial. Among the smoldering ruins lay the Hagia Sophia, Constantinople's greatest cathedral, burnt to the ground. Justinian thus began a monumental campaign to expand and restore the building. With its completion five years later, the reconstructed Hagia Sophia was christened as the world's largest cathedral, a title it would hold for a millennium. Under Justinian`s order, twenty-five cathedrals were built in Constantinople alone, with many more built outside the capital city. The Empire thrived under Justinian. Thanks in no small part to the able command of Belisarius, Emperor Justinian's reach spread from Constantinople to Southern Spain, with North Africa and Italy all falling under the Byzantine grasp. Justinian's reign marked a high point for the Byzantine Empire, as shortly after his death, much of the land conquered in his name was lost. War with powerful Germanic tribes and neighboring Persia would cost the empire much of its hard-fought gains. Trivia The background depicts the Hagia Sophia, which was built by Justinian after the Nika riots. Category:Byzantine Category:Spiritual Leaders (BtS) Category:Imperialistic Leaders (BtS)